APH 30 day writing challenge
by FrancineBlossom
Summary: I'm doing a 30 day writing challenge. And its going to be for APH. There will be fems. Sorry if you dont like the pairings. Hope you enjoy!
1. Day 1

Day 1 - Beginning

There was this family sitting in the hospital. A woman sitting in the bed, A blonde man siting on a chair holing the woman hand and having a young blonde boy in his lap. The young blonde boy was looking at his older brother hold a baby. The older brother had silver hair and red eyes. He loved his little sister and just could stop stairing at her. Nor could The man.

"Germania!" The woman named Gaul yelled. He snapped out of it. "Vhat?" He asked tearing his gase from the new born. "You've been staring at her since you got to hold her over a day ago." She told him. He blushed. Its just this was his daughter. His new baby girl. He couldnt help it.

She had blonde hair like her father. But when she opened her eyes it was like looking into her brother prussia eyes. Of course the only reason she was even born was because of prussia. You could tell by the way he looked at her that he was inlove with her. How he never left her side unless he was forced to. It was the beginning of a new found adventure for the 3 young german nations.


	2. Day 2

Day 2 - Accusation

Everyone always ran away from him. Pointed at him telling their childern that he would someday rape them. Even his best friend didnt turst to be alone with him.

He would smile and keep on prending to be that person that people thought he was. But at the end of the day he would go home and cry. He only flirted around or made pervey jokes or run around naked with only a rose to cover him. For that was the way he hid his pain.

He never once raped anyone or did anything someone didnt want when it came to what happens in the bedroom. Only those who has been with him in the bed room know that. So he is a ladies man and even sometimes mens man. He was full of passion and needed to show it other wise the hurt and pain would comsume him.

He never corrected anyone on it. He like to tease Arthur and his friends. Even if some of the times it hurt doing so. He would never tell anyone the truth on what happened to him. To make him this way. It was his pain and his pain alone.

Every day he was accused of being something he wasnt. The pain grow but he never let it show.


	3. Day 3

Day 3 - Restless

Arthur could not sleep. Once again the nightmares come back.

Losing Alfred when he wanted to be free.  
Losing his lover to the deep ocean in his pirate days.

Be coming a monster.  
Everyone hating him  
Watching the ones he love be killed infront of him and not being able to do nothing about it.

He would not sleep. He could not bare the nightmares. When he did he would just toss and turn, whimper in his sleep. He just lay there. Night after night. It was taking a tole on him.

"Mon ami you look like you havnt sleep in days." Francis said worrie presnt in his voice. "Im just bloody fine frog," It was a lie. And he knew Francis could tell when he lied.

Francis picked up Arthur and headed to bed ignoring Arthur yell to let him go.

He drop Athur on the bed and layed down next to him pulling him into his arms, by this point Arthur was too tierd to keep fighing and welcomed the warm of the frog.

Francis hummed a lullaby and it didnt take long for Arthur to fall asleep with a smile. No more restless night for him.


	4. Day 4 & 5

Day 4 - Snowflake -

Ivan loved the snow. Each snowflake is its own design. Each unique just like each person was.

Ivan walked around in the snow for hours, The cold did not borther him. He loved the feel of the cold on his skin.

The snow was white yet the flakes where clearish. Everything looked lovly to Ivan covered in the white blacket.

Day 5 - Haze

They were surrounded in the mist, just the two of them. Their heavy breath, was the only thing that could be heard. This would be the end. Alfred stood up. "I will have my freedom." Arthur felt the tears forming in his eyes. But they would not be seen by the other man. He was a man now after all.  
Arthur looked around he was standing in the rain in the same place he lost to america. All those years ago. He remembered it, like it was yeasterday. His tears mixed in with the rain. The lose of America still kills him today along with the nightmares of the past.


	5. Day 6

Day 6- Flame.

Arthur sat on the window seat looking out. He just couldnt get his mind off his once lover.  
_Once in every life_

_Someone comes along_

_And you came to me_

_It was almost like a song._

He remembered holding Francis in his arms. How Francis would tell him how he loved him.

_You where in my arms_

_Right where you belong_

_And we were so in love_

_It was almost like a song_

From the start of each year to the end was so much fun. That is till that day Francis left.

_January through December_

_We had such a perfect year_

_Then the flam became a dying ember._

_All at once you werent here_

It was Arthur fault he always blamed himself for yelling the hurt full words that made Francis leave. Now his heart his broken and he crys for Francis to come back each night. Wishing he could say sorry.

_Now my broken heart  
Cries for you each night  
And It's almost like a song  
But it's much too sad to write_

He wanted to write it down and maybe it would go away. But he wasnt the music type so it wouldnt be a song. And he sucks at writing sad stuff.

_It's too sad to write.__  
_

* * *

**A song fic. I thought it kinda fit FrUk. Song: ****It Was Almost Like A Song By:** Ronnie Milsap.


	6. Day 7

Day 7- Formal

Emily walked down the stairs, she was fidgiting. She didn't like the constricting feeling of the dress she wore. But as she saw the boy standing in the doorway she had forgotten all about the dress. Her smile lit up the room as she saw Francis, her best friend and first love.

Francis looked up as Emily walked down the grand stair case. Her beauty took his breath away. "Mon amour you look so beau!~" Francis held out his hand for her to hold. Slowly he walked her onto the dance floor. He is a true gentalman when he wanted to be. Who do you think taught Arthur to be one?

Emily blushed as she was lead onto the dance floor. Her hand still held Francis as the other went to rest on his shoulder. "Thank you Francis your so kind." She said.

The two danced the night away lost in eachother gaze and the movements their bodies made in the slow lovers dance.


	7. Day 8

Day 8- Companion

Alfred was very busy, he didn't have time for romance. He worked two jobs and went to college. But he was lonely. When at home there was no one there. So the day he saw a kitten left on the rode side in a box, he knew what to do.

He picked up the kitten and took it home. Gave it a bath and feed it some chicken. Tomorrow he would have to go get some food for the cat. "I will name you hero!" He laughed to himself.

The cat named hero purred. Alfred final found a new little compainon to spend time with. He didnt feel so lonely anymore.


	8. Day 9

Day 9 – Move

It was the big moving day for Feli. He was finally moving in with Ludwig. After all the times sneaking in to sleep in his bed. Ludwig thought it was just better if he moved in.

Feli spent most of his time there anyways so it was a great idea to him. He loved the thought of seeing Ludwig more and more.

It was the day after there wedding that they final finished the moving. They(I mean lud.) didnt want a big hoonymoon. There was just too much work to get done to have one.

But after the move was finished they did kick prussia out of the house for a few days.


	9. Day 10

Day 10-Silver

Kiku had fallen for the lazy charm of the greek man Herecule. He wished the man would love him too. Maybe he already did. Maybe not. But he was sure of what he was going to do. They had been together for years. It was time. He saw the man standing before him and got down on one knee. Pulling out a silver ring. "I love you. You are my everything. Will you marry me?"

Herecules smiled and nodded it just what he wanted. Kiku smiled and kissed him sliding the ring on his fingure. "I love you too Kiku. I always have."


	10. Day 11

Day 11-Prepared

Alfred and Kiku sat on the couch as the movie played. Francis was in the kitchen preparing more popcorn, Matthew sat on the floor and Arthur sat on one of the arms of the couch. Alfred began to sing with the disney movie.

"Yeah, Be prepared. Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh. ...For what? For the death of the king. Why? Is he sick? No, fool- we're going to kill him." It was Alfreds turn to choose the movie, so of course this was the one to be choosen.

Francis walked in with more popcorn "You just love to sing to that song in the movie dont you Amerique?" Alfred looked up at Francis with a strait face. "Give me the popcorn or else be prepared."

Everyone laughed. Francis handed him the popcorn and petted his hair. "Ok. But share or else you have to go make more." Alfred looked terrified about having to get up and missing the movie just to make popcorn.


	11. Day 12

Day 12-Knowledge

America was visting Japan. It was always nice to see a friendly face. Alfred looked at all the cute animal trinkets. Kiku would explain the meanings of each one. "The owl is cool, you know in America the owl means knowledge. You told me before the the cows is the symbol for knowledge in Japan, so what is the owls meaning?" Kiku smiled "Fukurou. It flys in to bring luck. The owl is luck."

America like to sit all day at Japans place learning what all the animals ment in Japan. He may not seem like it but he did love to learn about how the others live. To learn about their cultur. To him there was something new and exiting about learning new stuff and gaining more knowledge.


	12. Day 13

Day 13- Denial -fruk

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not." On and on thats what Arthur did. He picked up a flower and picked off the pedals. He did it over and over and over again. All after noon.

What he should have been saying was: "I love him. I love him not. I love him." For Arthur was in denial. Everyone but him knew that. He just would not admit he loves Francis. No he could not admit it. It was his enemy. He should not love his enemy.

He would always push Francis away. Saying he didnt want to have sex with the frog. The real reason was he wanted him to make love to him not be just another sex partner. But if someone told him that he would just deny it.

Was it possible to love an enemy? That after a long time hate can turn into a love? Where they ment to be? Was the firy passion that burned in both of them should be set free?

Arthur was in denial all right. And he plan on keeping it that way. Even if it drove him insane. He wouldnt not, Could not, Love his enemy. Even if his enemy loved him more then anything in the world.


End file.
